Calibration of a printer aims to maintain reasonably consistent and predictable color appearance in printed images. Via properly printer calibration, a relatively good color matching between color in an image to be printed and the printed result can be achieved.
Printers are characterized by multiple ink channels. For example, a CMYK printer may have a cyan channel, a magenta channel, a yellow channel and a black channel. Generally, in a printer, the color output of each ink channel is non-linear. In other words, the perceived color intensity output for each ink channel may not linearly increase with the amount of deposited ink.
Therefore, printer calibration may include using a linearization of the printer. In printer linearization a compensation curve is used for each ink channel of the printer to make the color output for each channel to appear, at least approximately, linear. For printer linearization, a linearization table may be used relating a required color appearance with an amount of ink to be deposited.